


The Sewer King's Treats

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Poor Sewer King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King smiled after a few children appeared with chocolate bars. ''Treats for your king,'' he said. He remained by his throne as the bars were dropped. He looked back. The Sewer King's eyes settled on a tall stuffed alligator pile. After looking ahead, he continued to smile.





	The Sewer King's Treats

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled after a few children appeared with chocolate bars. ''Treats for your king,'' he said. He remained by his throne as the bars were dropped. He looked back. The Sewer King's eyes settled on a tall stuffed alligator pile. After looking ahead, he continued to smile.

*Stuffed alligators are pretties. I remember never having toys as a boy. I remember never having much money. I'm more than happy to send my children to steal pretties and sweets from others.*

The Sewer King focused on the children. ''Obtain extra stuffed alligators and chocolate bars for your king.'' He frowned. ''SCATTER!'' The Sewer King watched as his children ran. He laughed before he lifted a chocolate bar and unwrapped it.

*I remember never having chocolate as a boy.* He devoured the bar and unwrapped another. 

The Sewer King eventually glanced at multiple candy bar wrappers. He touched his stomach and winced after it ached. He stepped back. His boot heel contacted the stuffed alligator pile. The Sewer King looked back again before the pile fell forward. His eyes widened.

The pile fell on the Sewer King and buried him. One dark eye lense and the other eye were visible. Tears appeared in the Sewer King's eyes and streamed down his face. He continued to suffer. *Treats for your king.* He began to sob.

 

THE END


End file.
